The Daleks Take Equestria
by Rose Tyler2
Summary: Part one of my very first published story ever...I hope you enjoy it! The Doctor decides to entrust his new assistant with the TARDIS key...how will it turn out?


The Daleks Take Equestria

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS, enjoying the nice weather and doing his best to savor it all while he could. His new regeneration form was strange and at first a bit awkward…a pony, of all things! But after all the madness with Amy and Rory, he was happy to be in this frivolous, over-cheery and sunny place- Ponyville. Everywhere he went; someone new smiled at him or remarked on the constantly bright, warm temperature. It was a fantastic switch from the frantic, on-the-run lifestyle he had been living.

In spite of the countless perks, he still felt a bit of lingering anxiety in the pit of his stomach. The TARDIS had brought him to this place for a reason….but what could possibly go wrong in Ponyville? He decided to push the thought aside as his assistant wobbled up the hill with a basket in her mouth. He broke into a grin. "Derpy- there you are!" The little grey Pegasus pony dropped her basket in the grass smiled back at him.

"So…this is it, right?"

"Absolutely- we're right where I told you to meet me." The Doctor had grown fond of his sweet and silly new assistant- he thought it was time to pass the TARDIS key along to her. If something happened in the future, and he wasn't there to help her, she would need to get to a safe place.

"Good. I brought pear flavored muffins from Sugar Cube Corner!" Derpy beamed and nudged her basket. The Doctor felt his face drain of color and he tried not to throw up.

"Er….not now, Derpy. I have something to show you."

"Oh, like a surprise or something?" She asked, already looking a bit confused. The Doctor sighed.

"Just follow me- you remember my TARDIS, don't you?" He nudged the door open and beckoned her inside.

"Your house, you mean," she replied, doing her best to concentrate. She followed him inside, and her jaw nearly fell to the floor. The Doctor watched with mild amusement as she made an assortment of small, confused little noises. "Oh, wow….it's bigger on the inside." She managed finally, and the Doctor laughed. For a second, Derpy looked hurt. "Why are you laughing at me?"

The Doctor did his best to correct his countenance. "Sorry, Derpy, not you… it's just… they all say that." Derpy began to look like she wanted to ask a question, so he flipped the conversation around, trying to look serious. "Okay, assistant, pay close attention."

Derpy cocked her head to one side, and then looked around. "Um…Doctor, where's your assistant?"

The Doctor reminded himself to be patient. "That's you, Derpy. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah- I guess it is me." She smiled expectantly. "Please continue."

"The TARDIS brought me here for a reason- and it may be dangerous. No- it will be dangerous. I might even be killed." He took a deep breath and continued. "You may find yourself in a situation where I can no longer help you. In that extreme, you and my TARDIS will need to get out safely. So I'm giving you this." It had taken awhile, but the Doctor had been able to teach himself to pick up things with his hoof as he had seen the other ponies do. From the main control panel, with all his buttons and gizmos, he picked up the TARDIS key strung around a silvery cord.

"Derpy," he said, watching her carefully. She looked half worried, half scared, but she was paying attention. "Look. This is yours. I'm giving it to you." Awkwardly, he slid it over her head.

"I think I understand." Derpy said hesitantly. She stared down at the key. "And don't worry- I'll keep it safe." The Doctor felt an enormous weight being lifted off his shoulders. He forced on a smile.

"That's good, Derpy. I have another thing I need to ask you." He was walking out now, and with one last look around, Derpy trotted after him. He closed the door behind them and it clicked shut. Suddenly, the key around her neck felt very heavy.

"What is it?" She asked.

The Doctor took another deep breath. He could very nearly smell the oncoming danger in the bright, clear air. He had an assistant that he had just entrusted with his TARDIS, and he himself felt ready enough to put up a fight. There was only one thing he could think of doing besides stomping on those horrible pear muffins and throwing them into a super nova.

"We need to do some research," he said. "Is there anywhere in Ponyville where I can find a library?"


End file.
